1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a mechanism for transforming thermal energy to mechanical energy and mechanical energy to thermal energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, most devices which convert thermal energy to mechanical energy, such as the internal combustion engine, are complex, designed to have low weight to power ratios, high temperatures, and high rotating velocities. As a result they have short lives, thermodynamic limitations, and require special fuels or energy sources. The present invention can be designed to accept heat energy from a variety of sources such as solar, burning of fuel, and waste heat energy from other types of devices. Also the entire engine rotates as one piece.